Prior to the conception of the present invention, it has been known that when a tire becomes deflated on a bicycle it has been necessary to either push the bicycle or to ride such bicycle with the tire deflated. In the latter case such tire can become damaged beyond repair and in the former case if such tire is the rear tire it may cause injury to the person moving the bicycle due to the pedals moving as a result of the tire rotation. Such moving pedals would tend to strike the leg of such person if they were not careful. In either case this is not a desirable event.
Another alternative to riding the bicycle or pushing it would be to carry it. Depending on the distance such bicycle must be carried this may not be a viable option. Of course one could always abandon the bicycle with the thought of picking it up later. However, in this case one is risking the possibility of someone taking it.